


Último Café

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: Senku y Kohaku comparten su última taza de café. / Spoilers del manga!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Último Café

Senku y Kohaku lo tenían muy claro: esta sería la última vez que se verían.

Al menos por voluntad propia.

Diez años después de haberse conocido, ya con la humanidad salvada casi por completo, al menos en la medida en la que ellos pudieran intervenir, ambos habían acordado esta cita en la casa de Senku para hablar de un tema que llevaba muchos años molestandolos:

El amor de Kohaku hacia Senku.

Hace un par de años se lo había confesado, y Senku había sido muy rotundo al rechazarla.

—Sabes lo que pienso de esas cosas tan absurdas e ilógicas, Kohaku —le había dicho en ese entonces.

El rechazo dolió, pero Kohaku insistió en que simplemente quería pasar tiempo a su lado, incluso si era solo como amigos.

Insistió en mudarse con él a su casa en lo alto de un monte donde siempre estaba en paz para hacer estallar cuantos experimentos quisiera, cazando, pescando y cosechando para ambos, asegurándose de que él comiera y durmiera bien. Siendo su eterna compañera, su eterna mejor amiga.

De verdad había creído que sería feliz solo estando junto a él… pero… no pudo.

Cada vez que él le sonreía su corazón brincaba violentamente en su pecho. Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos por aunque sea un segundo ella sentía sus ilusiones elevarse hasta los cielos y más arriba. Y cada vez que lo tenía cerca se le hacía más y más difícil contenerse de tocarlo. Cada día lo amaba más.

Un día de esos lo encontró dormido sobre su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos.

La vista la había hecho sonreír tiernamente y se acercó a él para despertarlo, pero al acercarse más y vislumbrar sus atractivas facciones, sus dedos temblaron y un impulso la hizo inclinarse hasta rozar su nariz con la suya.

Y entonces rozó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, antes de apoyarlos con un poco más de firmeza, saboreando su calidez.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se avergonzó por sus acciones y se apartó silenciosa pero rápidamente, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos aguados al darse cuenta de lo mucho que realmente deseaba ser más que su amiga.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?... —se preguntó amargamente.

Después de un año viviendo juntos, el trato de Senku hacia ella nunca cambió. Seguía siendo solo una amiga para él.

Y Kohaku decidió que no podía soportarlo después de todo.

—¿Te irás? —Al verla ya con las maletas a medio camino de la puerta, Senku apartó la mirada de sus planos y alzó las cejas.

—Sí…

—Ah. —La forma en la que rápidamente volvió a mirar sus planos le rompió un poco más el corazón.

—Adiós… —Dio media vuelta, con un nudo apretándole la garganta.

—Que tengas buen viaje. —Bostezó y ella abrió la puerta con la mirada gacha—. ¿Y cuándo vuelves, por cierto?

Eso la hizo detenerse.

—No voy a volver, Senku —admitió en un susurro después de un momento de duda.

Silencio.

Por un par de minutos no se oyó nada más que el viento agitando las ramas de los árboles cercanos a la casa y Kohaku simplemente se quedó en su sitio con la cabeza gacha, curiosa respecto a su reacción pero demasiado temerosa de voltear a verlo.

Cuando Senku finalmente habló, lo hizo con voz tenue y dudosa:

—¿Hice… algo que te molestó?...

—No… —contestó todavía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara—. Es una decisión que tomé por mí.

Una vez más, él tardó un largo rato en contestar.

—Ya veo… —Lo oyó suspirar—. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

Ella se mordió el labio, resistiendo el impulso de preguntarle para qué demonios quería que lo visitara si siempre estaba ocupado de todos modos.

—No lo sé, Senku. —Negó con la cabeza, apretando su agarre en sus maletas—. Gracias por dejar que me quedé aquí este año… Adiós.

Él no dijo nada y ella simplemente se marchó.

Era difícil bajar por el monte, incluso aunque ya se sabía el camino de memoria, pero con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas acabó embarrada y llena de hojas y ramitas, y al lograr bajar y mirar hacia atrás, solo pudo derrumbarse en el suelo y llorar.

Y en ese momento decidió que no pensaba volver a esa casa.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba ahora, sentada en su sala de estar mientras él colocaba delante de ella una taza de café.

Este sería su último café juntos.

Después de irse de la casa de Senku, volvió con su familia a la Aldea Ishigami.

Intentó salir con otros hombres, pero nada funcionaba. Seguía amando a Senku, y seguía sintiéndose miserable por ello.

Lo había vuelto a ver un par de veces claro, ya que seguían teniendo el mismo grupo de amigos, pero ya no eran tan cercanos como antes. De hecho, siempre se escapaba de una forma u otra cada vez que lo veía sin más gente alrededor.

No sabía qué hacer para librarse de esta asfixiante sensación, así que decidió que quería irse a donde ya no tuviera que verlo. Hablando del tema por teléfono a su amiga Amaryllis, ella la invitó a mudarse a la conocida como la isla del tesoro.

Aunque siempre que iba allí la invadían muchos recuerdos hermosos que vivió con Senku, sabía que él ya nunca iba a la isla. Allí no tendría que verlo otra vez. Allí podría comenzar a olvidarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reservar un puesto en el siguiente barco que partiría a la isla, Ruri la tomó de las manos y le habló muy seriamente con ella.

Le dijo que necesitaba resolver las cosas con Senku antes de irse o nunca podría estar en paz.

Antes de sacarlo de su vista, debía sacarlo de su mente, y luego empezar a sacarlo poco a poco de su corazón.

Así que había ido a visitarlo.

Él había sonreído al verla en su puerta, pero al ver su rostro miserable y cabizbajo de inmediato se puso serio y preguntó qué le pasaba.

Cuando Kohaku le dijo que se mudaría a la isla, todo lo que él hizo fue invitarla a tomar un café.

Ella aceptó el café pero…

—Este será nuestro último café.

Él la miró confundido, pero le sirvió su café y luego se sentó frente a ella y dio un sorbo a su propia taza de café.

—¿Acaso nadie ha exportado café a la Isla? —Rió por lo bajo—. Puedo llevar cuando vaya a visitarte. No es tan…

—No —lo interrumpió—. La cosa es que… no quiero que me visites. —Apretó los labios, sin poder creer que realmente iba a decirle esto—. Senku, me voy porque ya no quiero verte.

Mientras ella luchaba por tragar el nudo en su garganta, mirando a su taza, él simplemente bebió más de su café.

—Por eso te fuiste la otra vez ¿verdad? Porque ya no quieres volver a verme. —Sonrió tristemente, mirando a la taza por un momento antes de volver a mirarla—. Hubiera apreciado que me lo dijeras en ese entonces, pero agradezco que me lo aclares ahora.

Kohaku apenas y si lo miraba, no se atrevía a mirarlo fijamente, pero se animó a seguir hablando.

—Ja, probablemente ya lo sabes… eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo, estoy segura. —Sonrió, con ojos llorosos—. Aún te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo. Pero… no me basta con ser solo tu amiga. Me duele demasiado. —Suspiró temblorosamente—. Quiero rehacer mi vida y siento que necesito resolver las cosas contigo para hacerlo. Necesito decirte la verdad y… dejar de soñar con cosas que nunca podrán ser. —Todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo del todo, se fijó brevemente en la expresión de su rostro, viéndolo muy serio.

—Así que… —Cuando él habló, ella volvió a fijar sus ojos en la taza—. Vienes a decirme que me amas, para luego irte. —Suspiró—. No sé qué planeas lograr con esto, Kohaku.

—Sé que te incomodó… y realmente lo siento. —Apretó los labios—. Yo… —Su voz se quebró—. Tampoco estoy segura de si venir fue lo mejor pero… al menos así ya sabes que no quiero verte. Creo que eso si es lo mejor ¿sabes? Prefiero no tener que verte otra vez… así por fin podré olvidarte y… ya no te molestaré. —Sonrió temblorosamente, mientras un par de lágrimas caían en su café—. ¿Es… lógico, no crees?

Silencio.

Por unos minutos, él no dijo nada. Pero cuando finalmente habló, su corazón terminó de romperse definitivamente.

—Sí… es lógico.

Ella sollozó sin poder evitarlo y él siguió en silencio, imperturbable en su asiento con su café en manos mientras ella se deshacía en llanto frente a él, con su taza temblando en sus manos y lo que quedaba de su café volviéndose salado con sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento… Gracias por todo, Senku. Adiós.

Sin poder resistirlo más, dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó lentamente para irse de allí.

Y esta vez sí que nunca regresaría.

Volvió a bajar el monte con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, y volvió a derrumbarse al final del camino, abrazándose a sí misma mientras se lloraba el corazón en cada lágrima.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

¿Realmente era posible olvidar un amor que consumía su alma entera? ¿Realmente olvidaría las sensaciones más intensas de su vida?

No sería fácil pero debía intentarlo.

Sí… ella era Kohaku. Ella nunca se rendía sin pelear.

Ella era Kohaku...

Kohaku…

Kohaku…

—¡Kohaku!

Se sobresaltó en su sitio, mirando de un lado a otro.

—¿Quién…?...

—¡KOHAKU!

Senku llegó al pie del monte jadeando y hecho un completo desastre, cubierto de barro, hojas y ramas.

Ella de inmediato ocultó su rostro lloroso de él.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —exigió saber, completamente avergonzada de que la viera de esta forma tan patética.

Lo escucho bufar.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Rió entre dientes—. Es obvio y a la vez es difícil de decir… al menos para mí. —Lo oyó acercarse a ella—. Soy malo para este tipo de cosas, las detesto, de hecho, pero si me miras lo haré.

—¿Qué…?... —Alzó la mirada, pero todavía no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Han pasado casi dos años desde que te fuiste de mi casa, Kohaku, y en todo ese tiempo nunca me has mirado, no de verdad. Y ahora vienes a decirme que quieres resolver las cosas… pero sigues sin mirarme. —Rió por lo bajo—. Aún con esa gran vista, te niegas a verme.

Kohaku estaba muy confundida.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Claro que ella lo había mirado…

Aunque, debía admitir que realmente no había querido verlo a los ojos y realmente no estaba enfocándolo cada vez que volteaba hacia él, pero… ¿por qué eso debería importarle? ¿Qué diferencia había entre mirarlo o no?

No lo miraba porque dolía, sencillamente por eso.

Sin embargo, ahora él estaba frente a ella y le estaba reclamando que lo mirara. Y Kohaku, aunque muy dudosa y de forma muy lenta, alzó la cabeza hacia él y finalmente, después de dos años, lo miró a los ojos.

Y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver esos ojos rojos que tanto adoraba tristes y llenos de anhelo, ojos que la miraban con tanta intensidad que casi parecían estarle hablando, diciéndole que tal vez… quizás este amor incorrespondido no lo era tan así.

Se puso en pie lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Él había adelgazado… siempre fue flaco, pero ahora se veía especialmente demacrado, con ojeras pronunciadas y el cabello más descuidado que nunca.

Su bata blanca estaba cubierta de lodo, hojas y ramas, igual que sus pantalones, y ella se dio cuenta de que el poco atlético científico acababa de bajar un monte corriendo solo para perseguirla.

Volvió a mirar su rostro y él sonrió de forma agridulce.

—Senku… no entiendo… —Negó con la cabeza, pero seguía sin poder apartar sus ojos de los suyos, con su corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

—La cosa es… que yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo. —Rió—. Es absurdamente ilógico pero… resulta que te he extrañado y si te vas ahora… voy a ir detrás de ti, diez billones por ciento seguro.

—Pero… —Pestañeó, más que aturdida y confundida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una amiga muy querida o…?... —Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta, Senku rodó los ojos, se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y la besó. Con mucho entusiasmo.

Ella se derritió inmediatamente, abrazándose a él y profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeando pero con pequeñas sonrisas satisfechas, Kohaku no supo qué decir.

—Wow… —Rió tontamente—. Creo que… no fue nuestro último café, después de todo. —Su sonrisa se amplió cuando él colocó su frente contra la suya.

—Bueno… podríamos tomar té a partir de ahora. —Sugirió contra su boca.

Ambos rieron, antes de volver a besarse.

Fin.


End file.
